


How They Broke The Internet

by Kathleen_da_bae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Actors, Beta Phichit Chulanont, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Secret Relationship, i know nothing about this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_da_bae/pseuds/Kathleen_da_bae
Summary: How famous Omega actor Katsuki Yuuri managed to break the internet.





	How They Broke The Internet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm sorry, this is very badly written, please forgive me!!

Katsuki Yuuri's pregnancy shocked the world. The 24 year old actor originally from Japan was the last person the media expected to get pregnant, and on top of it all, Katsuki Yuuri wasn't reported to have a partner. Of course, there was a partner, (how else would he gotten pregnant), but no one had a clue on who the father of Katsuki's child was. There were a few theories, like Phichit, Yuuri's best friend and roommate, being the father, but they were quickly put to sleep by Yuuri confirming that his best friend was not the father and Phichit, who was also a famous YouTuber and Instagramer, revealed that he was currently in a relationship with popular K-pop idol, Lee Seung Gil.

The revelation of Yuuri's pregnancy had caused most social media sites to have to stop for a few hours.

Yuuri had been giving the audience hints through his live streams he did every Wednesday night, and theories had been going around after Yuuri said he was taking a break from acting for the next year and a half after he finished filming the TV series 'Yuki!!! On Ice', but not many of the fans or media had seemed to pick up on what was happening before he announced it.

During a live show some time in late February, he had been sat on his bed with 10,000 or so people tuned into his live stream, slightly more than usual (he said that he didn't mind the prying eyes, but people who knew him knew that he minded a lot). The stream had been going well, until half way through talking about how excited he was that everyone who had seen 'Yuki!!! On Ice' liked it, when he got up off of his bed and rushed out of the frame, showing the many Viktor Nikiforov posters on his walls (it was well know to the media as well as his and Viktor's fans that he had a big crush on the Alpha actor and his co-star), and rushing into the bathroom where he threw up all the contents of his stomach. That was perhaps the fastest some of Yuuri's fans had seen him move (Yuuri was well known for being quite lazy when he was not working).

After a new moments of throwing everything out of his stomach and into the toilet bowl, the omega flushed the toilet and drank some water before he came back into the frame of the stream where he plonked down on his bed. He saw hundreds of comments flashing before his eyes in the chat, asking if he was okay, and what was happening. He smiled at the comments, taking another sip from his water before answering some of the comments and questions.

"Sorry about that. I'm fine, just a little sick, it's okay though, the doctor said it's fine and not to worry" The comments exploded again and it made Yuuri's eyes hurt a little looking at them as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "'you went to the doctor?' Yes, I went last week, he said this it is fine." Yuuri answered as he looked at the count of people watching; 14,000. He scanned the comments that were flooding in before picking out a comment. "'why is throwing up fine? and what happened at the doctors?'"

Yuuri read from the comments and hummed then thought for a moment, a small smirk resting on the corner of his lips. "Should I tell you now or later?" He asked the stream, earning another flood of comments. He saw a few asking if he was pregnant in the flood of comments and smiled at them before pretending he didn't see them. The comments were going mad, floods of yes and the odd no's catching his attention as he skimmed through them. He smiled and hummed again before shaking his head. "Nah, I'll tell you all later. Remind me to tell you in about a months time."

That was the time when the internet nearly exploded. Theories were being thrown around and dismissed from every direction. There were theories of him being pregnant (which was true although it hadn't yet been confirmed by Yuuri), theories of him dying, of him with a life threatening illness, of him just having a flu or even of him having Bulmia and purging (that was quickly shut down by both Yuuri and Celestino as soon as someone spread it). Though some of the theories were ridiculous: He was abducted by aliens and forced to drink a potion that would make him sick for the rest of his life and others like he was secretly allergic to food. The more ridiculous ones were very amusing to Yuuri as he read through them as a pass time.

 

Exactly a month later on his live stream, someone brought it up (by someone, I mean everyone who was watching the stream). "'What about the think you reminded us for me to tell you about?' what... Oh! That! Alright, okay. I won't tell you right now, but expect an exciting post on all my social medias in about... 3 hours most" Yuuri smiled brightly at the camera as floods of comments came through yet again. The reactions were a mix of excitement and people fed up of waiting. Yuuri laughed at those ones, "Oh shush those who are complaining, you've waited a month, you can wait a couple of hours." 

2 hours later, his post (first posted on Instagram) was enough to break the internet.

 

_[Image of a small, knitted, beige blanket, too small for anyone who is over the age of 3, on a table. Next to the blanket they is a light brown teddy bear that is sat up with an image on it. On the image there is a picture of Yuuri without his shirt on holding his stomach while holding an ultrasound and smiling widely at the camera.]_

**@Katsuki-Y**   14 weeks gone, another 28 to go until another life enters this world. Mummy, his partner, his friends and his family are so excited.

50,502,494 views  11,080,000 likes  12,560,890 comments

**@AreYuuumychild**   HOLY CRAPPING SHIT

 **@Imshf**   I AM NOT PREPARED

 **@Yashunti**   OMFG, THERE WILL BE A BABY YUURI!!! I'M NOT READY!!!!!

 **@Viktuuuuuuuu**   WHO IS THE FATHER?!?!? 

_view 12,560,887 more comments..._

 

But what really broke the internet was not the news that he was pregnant, but it was that Yuuri was pregnant with some mysterious man's child. Thousands took it upon themselves to write theories, conspiracies and even a few fanfictions on who the father was and the internet couldn't handle so many posts at once, so quite a lot of sites had to shut or crashed for a while.

As the months went on, Yuuri's bump got bigger, and there was still no mention of who the babies father was. The fans were getting restless when it was coming up to 9 months and there was still no mention or hint of who the father was other than Yuuri talking briefly about him, but even then he said nothing to give really any hint to who it could be. ("'Is the father excited about the baby?' Yes, he is very excited about the baby, it's all he ever talks about")

At just under 42 weeks, Katsuki Yuuri was rushed to hospital where he gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy. Both mother and baby were fine. It was a day after the birth that Yuuri finally posted onto his Instagram about the baby, and surprisingly, so did actor Viktor Nikiforov, posting the exact same thing.

 

_[Image of a little baby wrapped in a white blanket with a head of silver hair is in a cot asleep. Two pairs of hands, one paler and larger while the other is smaller and slightly more tanned, are seen intertwined together, a gold band on the ring finger of the right hands]_

 

 **@Katsuki-Y**   Meet little History Katsuki-Nikiforov, born yesterday at 6:59pm.

_58,952,849 views  9,186,069 likes  10,865,529 comments_

**@Viktuuuuuuuu**   OH MY FUCKING GOD NO FUCKING WAY

_view 10,865,528 more comments..._


End file.
